A Different Kind of Lab Rat
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: This fanfiction is about Marcus Davenport and how he feels about working for Douglas. I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! I wanted to do something different. Marcus is such an interesting character in Lab Rats and I figured he needed a backstory or something like that. ;) Enjoy! :)
1. Eye Spy and Sick Leo

Working for Douglas is no party. I've had to train all my life to get Adam, Bree, and Chase back. Honestly, I have no idea why I even bothered with Douglas. He never really cared about me; he just cared about getting his "family" back.

He's reminded me many times I'm not a normal human being. I wanted to be, and honestly, Adam, Bree, and Chase were the first people to ever care about me.

Every night, Douglas would say to me, "You have a purpose on this earth, Marcus. And it's not to be a normal human being. You are a soldier. Don't let your "emotions" get the best of you."

After he'd say that, he'd drain out any human feelings or actions I had discovered that day, and I was a robot once again, with one mission: To get Adam, Bree, and Chase for him.

The worst part was I didn't want him to take them away. He had to strap me down so that I wouldn't stop him. "Why!?" I'd scream to Douglas. "Because, Marcus, these feelings, these emotions, they're weakness, take it from me. My brother was my weakness. I got rid of it, and now I'm ten times stronger than he is," Douglas would reply.

"Now today, I want you to put the cameras in Donny's house. Find your own way to get inside and plant the cameras. Do whatever it takes." "But how will they trust me? How will I do it without anyone noticing?" I asked. "Make sure no one is in each of the rooms. Do it when Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't home," Douglas explained.

"And Leo?" I asked. "Leo is nothing; if you happen to come across him, make something up. No one would believe him anyway," Douglas replied with a smirk on his face.

I went over to Davenport's house and knocked on the door. Chase had a backpack in his hand. "Hey Chase! Where are you going this fine Saturday?" I asked. "Oh, hey Marcus! We were just going to come with Mr. Davenport to help him promote his new invention," Chase explained. _"How convenient,"_ I thought to myself.

"Cool! Are you all going?" I asked. "I think so. Leo is sick though and Mr. Davenport says we can't leave Leo alone when he can't take care of himself," Chase said, "Tasha is away for her job, and we're trying to figure out who will watch him. The only problem is, we all want to go." Then I got a brilliant idea, "I'm not doing anything, how about I watch Leo?"

"Really? You would do that for us?" Chase asked excitedly. "Yeah, and after you guys come back, we can all hang out," I replied with a grin. "Here, come in, sit on the couch. I'll be right back; I'm going to go tell Mr. Davenport," Chase said. He ran and he jumped into the air with excitement.

Mr. Davenport, Adam, Chase, and Bree entered the room. "Thanks so much for doing this, Marcus. Leo can usually stay home alone, but like Chase said, he's really sick. He hasn't left bed all morning," Mr. Davenport explained. "No problem, just leave it to me, I will make sure he's okay," I said with a smile.

"Come on, Mr. Davenport, we gotta go!" Bree said pulling him. "I call shotgun!" Adam exclaimed. "No fair, I wanted shotgun!" Chase said. "Too bad, you snooze you lose," Adam said to Chase. "Thanks for everything, Marcus! Bye!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

I smiled and as soon as they were gone I called Douglas, "Marcus, are you in?" Douglas asked. "Yeah, I'm in. It was so convenient. They're all gone. Only pathetic Leo is home, and they said he hasn't left his room all day since he's sick," I told him. "Perfect. Place the camera's in every place of the house," Douglas said. "Talk to you soon."

I planted the cameras all over the house. Even in the basement. I studied the Lab carefully. _"So this is what goes on down here…"_ I said to myself. I took the elevator and headed back up the stairs.

As soon as I was done, I heard Leo start to yell, "Big D! Big D! I need more tissues!" I rolled my eyes; I forgot I had to "take care" of Leo. I would have just ignored him, but Leo might tell them I didn't even bother and I needed to stay close to them. I grabbed tissues from a closet and I headed into Leo's room.

As soon as I went through his door, Leo screamed. He jumped on his bed and put his arms up for defense. "What are you doing here, Marcus!?" He asked. "I promised your family I'd watch you," I said simply, "Your tissues?" I said handing the tissue box to Leo.

He carefully and cautiously took it. "Is it contaminated? Did you put a spell on it!?" Leo asked shakily. "No, they weren't even used. I got them out of Mr. Davenport's closet," I replied.

"Why are you watching me? Did you capture Big D and Adam, Bree, and Chase!? Did you feed them to your pet snake!?" He asked. Why so many questions! "They are helping Mr. Davenport promote a new invention. I agreed to watch you and I don't have a pet snake!" I answered a little bit annoyed.

"Why would you watch me? We can agree we both hate each other. What's in it for you?" Leo asked. "None of your business. You should get some rest Leo. Being stressed out really does a number on you. How will you ever get better if you're not getting some shut eye?" I asked.

He cautiously sat down on his bed and as soon as I was gone he was asleep. I went into the kitchen and called back Douglas, "They're all planted. You should be able to see what is going on in the house right about… now," I said. As soon as I said "now" Douglas said, "I see everything, nice job, Marcus. Now we just got to wait until my big brother comes home and then we will start the fun."


	2. Inventions and Missions

**Bree's POV**

I'm glad we got Marcus to watch Leo. I'm pretty sure if Leo found out that Marcus was watching him... you know what? I don't want to know. I don't know why Leo doesn't like Marcus; he's such a nice guy! Plus he's cute so it's a win, win.

Adam and I were waiting impatiently for Chase and Mr. Davenport to stop gloating about this stupid invention. The only reason Adam and I came was because we didn't want to watch Leo and we wanted to get out of the house.

"I'm bored. I hate it when Chase talks so smart. I mean give it a break, no one can understand him," Adam complained. "Mr. Davenport is worse, he's always bragging. If he did something that wasn't at least 90% selfish, I'd die of shock," I said. I smiled. I had just quotes from my favorite movie of all time, Clueless.

"Tell me about it," Adam said simply.

Then Chase walked over to us. He fixed his tie all prideful and said, "Guess what? We sold it! Thanks to me, I totally won them over." "Yeah right, they clearly want to see this again," Davenport said pointing at face.

"Why would people want to see just your face?" Adam asked then he gasped, "You are going to be beheaded next time they see you and your head is going to float around like a ghost!?"

Everyone rolled their eyes, explaining things to Adam is a waste of time.

"Ready to go home?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Yeah, Leo is probably freaking out because Marcus is watching him. We should go," Chase said laughing. "Yes! Finally!" I exclaimed. I raced to the car.

 **Leo's POV:**

Although I pretended to go to sleep as Marcus left my room, as soon as he was down the hall and in the living room, I got up and looked around my room for any bombs.

Why doesn't anyone believe Marcus was evil? I knew the answer; he was so good at lying! What proof can I find, and I mean REAL proof? I've always wanted to be a spy since I was little, even a little more than being bionic. I had to find something.

I felt my head burn; I was coming down with a fever. I kept reminding myself, even when a spy is sick or injured, they still finish their task. I couldn't rest until I found some real evidence.

I took shades that were on my bed table. I grabbed them and put them on my face. I also put my leather jacket that I got for my birthday from Big D. I put on jeans and tied my shoes. I was ready.

"Achoo!" I said loudly. My head started to pound, I really needed to take my mom's advice and lie down. Maybe, my mission should wait until Marcus left. I sighed. I should trust my instinct.

I took off my leather jacket, my jeans, shoes, and shades. I put my pajamas back on and headed back into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was sound asleep and my headache started to go away. Marcus would have to wait…

 **Marcus' POV:**

I waited for Davenport, Chase, Adam, and Bree to get home. I turned on the TV and sat down to watch. I couldn't snoop around or anything because they could be home any minute. Chase texted me and told me they were leaving. That was an hour ago.

A couple minutes later, they all walked through the door. "Hey, Marcus!" Adam, Bree, and Chase said excitedly. "Hey guys! How did the invention thing go?" I asked. "Great! We sold it!" Chase exclaimed he started doing this weird dance.

"Yep! I'm awesome!" Davenport said. "We," Chase corrected him. "Anyway, how's Leo doing?" Davenport asked. "He's doing well, he's sleeping right now. He asked for some tissues an hour ago and then he went back to sleep," I explained.

"Aw poor Leo," Bree said. "Yeah, he actually didn't really care that I was there. We actually bonded," I said lying of course.

Before they came home, I heard Leo moving around in his room. He knew something was up because obviously I was watching him VOLUNTARILY. I was glad he was sick. Douglas is right, no one will ever believe Leo, but if and when he gets actual evidence, he could ruin our plan. Who knew something so tiny could be so destructive?

I talked with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Davenport for a couple minutes and then Leo came out of his room. He was still half asleep and he looked depressed. "Hey, Big D how was the meeting?" He asked. "It was good Leo, you look sick still. How much rest have you gotten?" Davenport asked. "About two hours or so, but Marcus did help," Leo said with a smile.

What was he doing? Where was the fear? "I'm glad I was able to look after you, Leo. I'm glad we bonded," I said with a smile. "Yeah, me too," He said back. ? What was going on? Was it opposite day?

"Well, I better get going," I said and got up from the couch. "Thanks so much for your help, Marcus. Here's $20. It's the least I can do," Davenport said handing me the bill from his thick wallet. "No need, Mr. Davenport! I did it to help out Leo," I replied.

"Still, take it, maybe you can take your family out to dinner," Davenport insisted. "Oh- alright," I said taking the money. Thanks so much, Mr. Davenport. I really appreciate it," I said with a grin.

I walked to the door, "Bye, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo! I'll see you at school Monday!" They waved and said goodbye. "Bye, Marcus! Thanks for watching out for me!" Leo exclaimed. I still had no idea why Leo was doing this… "No problem, Leo! Hope you feel better!" I said back. I left the house and returned to Douglas.

"So? Did you get caught?" Douglas asked as I walked into our lab. "Nope, but something's not right. Leo at first was afraid of me watching him but when Davenport and the others came home, he acted like we were like "best friends" something weird is going on," I answered.

"Well, we'll watch them carefully, good job, Marcus," Douglas said. I smiled. "Do you think they really care about me?" I asked. I was curious; no one was ever that close to me.

Douglas sighed, "Marcus, get in your capsule. We have to reset your settings." My heart sank. "But, Douglas, I- I need to know. I want to know," I said. "No. Get back in your capsule now!" Douglas shouted. I was speechless. I went into my capsule and he took out my emotions. My mission once again: Get Adam, Bree, and Chase.


	3. Zombies and Spying

**Leo's POV:**

A week later and I'm finally feeling better! I'm pretty sure Marcus fell for my plan. I know he's smart, but I happen to admit that I'm totally smarter! I'm NOT going to Leo this mission up.

I walked into the kitchen, first things first, is I needed to get fueled up for this "mission." It was around 8:30 in the morning on Saturday and I was for sure no one would be up… I stand corrected.

Chase had his chemistry book open and was eating a banana. He was such a nerd. "Uh… hey Chase, whatcha doing up this early?" I asked as I opened the fridge to get milk. I didn't want him to suspect anything.

"We have a big chemistry test coming up this Monday. I want to be ready," Chase said. He didn't take his eyes off his book, though. "You're the smartest person alive; do you really need to study?" I asked.

Chase sighed, "What are you up to Leo?" He asked looking up. Then he looked at me in disgust. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. "You look…" He pointed to my clothes with his pencil.

I looked down. Oh no! I forgot that I was in my "spy gear"… Maybe he wouldn't suspect anything… "Why are you in your spy gear?" Chase asked. I stand corrected. "How do you know this is my spy gear?" I asked.

"Leo, I know you. You like wearing leather when you are spying on people. Usually Marcus…" Chase replied, "I thought you two were getting along." "We are! I-I'm not spying on Marcus… I… am… changing my look," I said. _"Saved it,"_ I thought to myself.

"Okay… Well if you're not doing anything do you mind testing me on my chemistry?" Chase asked. "Uh sorry… I have a thing…" I said. I grabbed my cereal, poured it in a bowl, grabbed the milk, placed it in the bowl, grabbed a spoon, and raced out of the kitchen. Back to work.

 **Chase's POV:**

Leo was up to no good. I really should find out what he's doing but I seriously need to study. But what if he blows something up? What if he's having a girl over and she is bringing a friend? (Not like her friend would like me…)

No, this was important. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. I sighed, got up, and went towards the door. I opened it and Marcus was standing there. "Uh, hey Marcus! What's up?"

"Not much, I was wondering if you wanted to play videos games or something. My dad is… out of town this weekend so I came on over," He explained. "Uh, I've never played video games before," I said. I felt like an idiot. What normal teenager has never played video games!?

"Well, that's okay, I brought one over! I could teach you how to play it if you want," He said as he holds up the video game. I think about it for a minute... I really should be finding out what Leo was up to… but this is the first time a person ACTUALLY wants to hang out with me. It's not a girl, but it's a start…

"Sure! Come on in!" I exclaimed and walked towards the couch. Marcus was so happy. I could tell I made his day (IT FELT SO AWESOME!) He turned on the system and explained to me how the game worked.

Since I am the smartest person on earth, I picked up the controller and started to attack. As soon as I killed the zombies in the first level, he looked at me in shock. Oh no, this was just like when I was a pro at the guitar and he wondered how I did it! I couldn't let Marcus find any clues to lead up to me being bionic.

"Uh… I forgot! Adam showed me how to play this video game when he got it for his… Christmas," I said quickly. _"Saved it,"_ I thought to myself. "Awesome!" Marcus simply said. I smiled and we continued to play the video game.

 **Leo's POV:**

I was forming a plan in my bedroom and discussing it with my stuffed animals. What? They were the only people- I mean animals I could talk to about this. At least they wouldn't think I was crazy.

As I was discussing it with my stuffed animals, I heard a lot of yelling and laughing. What was going on out there? I carefully snuck out of my room and tiptoed into the kitchen and hid behind the counter real spy-like.

I got a good view of Chase and Marcus playing a video game. Was it opposite day? Chase reminds me and Adam all the time when we play violent video games with zombies that it will rot our brain or it couldn't happen in real life.

I jotted down what was happening right before my eyes. I put this: "Marcus must have taken over Chase's body since Chase has agreed to play video games. A ZOMBIE video game to be exact. It doesn't even have to do with learning. There is no other explanation."

I crawled away to go back into my room to study my spy information. As I was crawling back, I bumped my head on the counter top. "Ow!" I exclaimed rubbing my head. The video game paused. "Leo? Is that you?" Chase asked. RETREAT! RETREAT!

I sprung up from my hiding place behind the counter. "Uh… hey! 'Sup Marcus, 'sup Chase. Didn't see you guys there," I said casually. "How could you not? We were playing a loud video game?" Marcus asked. "Well… All I wanted was this…" I looked around, what to grab, what to grab… "Bowl!" I said grabbing my mom's salad bowl.

"And what are you using that for?" Chase asked. He was onto me. "Uh, my… goldfish is… throwing up. And it's going all over the place… I gotta go clean it up," I said quickly. "You don't have a goldfish, Leo," Chase informed me. "I JUST NEED IT OKAY!?" I yelled. They looked at me weirdly for a second and I ran into my room. That was a close one!

I locked the door in my room and passed around. "Meeting!" I said to my stuffed animals. I gathered them all on my bed in a circle. "Okay, we almost got caught, but one thing I noticed was that Marcus was barely saying anything. He might be hiding something," I said to them. I walked around… think Leo, think.

"Blackie!" I said pointing to my black bear. "I think it's time we had a little one on one with Marcus. As soon as we distract Chase, we will lock him in the closet and he will have to tell us everything," I explained, "The Plan: Don't rest until we find out what Marcus is hiding."


	4. Nightmares and Being Normal

**This fanfic chapter is kind of based on what happened after Marcus found the lab in season one episode twenty of Lab Rats and after Leo almost drowned in the pacific ocean and found out that Marcus was bionic (season two episode one) Enjoy!**

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I can't believe that just a couple days ago Marcus found the lab! Ugh, why do kids always have to go near my stuff!? Plus, my new car is ruined thanks to Adam, Bree, and Chase for going off and having froyo when I specifically told them not to!

Okay, I said I'm prefect, but I didn't say my LIFE was perfect… well, it kind of is, I'm a millionaire so… PERFECT. But I have so many issues right now, the whole Marcus thing is so stressing. He could have told… everyone by now! Why do my kids have to be social?

I walked into the kitchen half zombie. I didn't get much sleep last night since I had a bad dream about Marcus. Who knew a kid who adored me would be in my nightmares?

Adam was sitting there liking his pancakes. I was so tired I didn't even want to deal with his stupidity. "Hey Mr. Davenport! I found a new way to add butter on my pancakes! He took a stick of butter, shoved the whole thing in his mouth and shoved three pancakes inside as well. Honestly, I was too tired to yell at him.

"That's great, Adam," I said as I sat down on a chair next to Adam trying to stay awake. "Are you okay? Do you need some butter and pancakes!?" Adam asked. He grabbed more butter and pancakes and shoved them in front of my face.

"No thanks, Adam, I am just so tired that's all," I said simply. "Why?" He asked. Why all the questions!? "I just am. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because I had a night mare," I replied. "Did you dream about cats attacking us? I've dreamt that before. It wasn't pretty," He said.

Leo walked into the kitchen, he looked terrified like he was holding something in. "Hey Leo, what's up with you?" I asked. "Uh, nothing, why do you ask?" He replied. I shrugged. I was too tired to care…

"Hey Leo, want to play video games after school today?" Adam asked. "Uh, I can't… I'm busy after school," Leo said suspiciously. I know I should care that my step son was up to no good, but like I said, I'm too tired. "I'm going to get some sleep, good night guys. Don't bother me," I said sleepily. I headed into bed and immediately drifted off to sleep.

 **Leo's POV:**

After school, I rushed into my room and gathered my stuffed animals. If I couldn't tell Adam, Bree, and Chase that Marcus was bionic, I could at least tell them. "Guys! Marcus is bionic! I knew we should have done the one on one with him when we got a chance!" I said to them, "Now I can't tell Marcus anything without him trying to kill me!"

I flopped on my bed. What was I going to do? My family already thinks there is something up with me since I haven't talked about Marcus being evil at all. Even in school today I had to keep my mouth quiet when they were talking to him.

Sometimes I hate being right! I had to do something. Maybe I could find evidence without actually telling them. It was like my plan from the beginning, but this time I can't flat out tell them that Marcus was bionic and here's the proof.

I heard a knock on the door. "Uh… be there in a minute!" I exclaimed. I quickly hid my stuffed animals and ran to open the door. When I opened it Chase was standing outside.

"Hey Leo, I was wondering if you wanted to play video games with us," He said. "Us?" I asked. "Yeah, Adam, Marcus, and me," He replied. Drat! Marcus was here… But why not? Maybe Marcus can someway reveal his bionics without me telling them. Maybe I could get him mad or something. "Sure! Set me up!" I said.

Chase and I walked into the kitchen. "Yeah he's playing," Chase said to Adam and Marcus. "Wait, I thought you said you were busy, Leo?" Adam reminded me. Oh great! I forgot about that… "Yeah, but now I'm free," I replied.

"Hey Leo!" Marcus exclaimed. He gave me a big fat FAKE smile. "Hey Marcus! 'Sup bro?" I replied and also gave a big fat FAKE smile. "Huh, you two are getting along… that's… interesting," Chase said unsteadily.

We all sat down and started up the gaming system. We were there for three hours and I tried so hard to make Marcus mad, or to glitch him up or something but he pretended like it didn't even bother him! Why was he so good at being bad!?

It was five o'clock at night and Marcus got up, "Well, I better go. Thanks for playing with me guys. It's awesome to have you all as friends," He said sweetly. He was like a wolf in sheep's clothing. "How nice can you be!?" Adam asked.

We said our "goodbyes" and he left. "Marcus is so awesome, I have no idea why you hate him so much, Leo," Chase said. "He's not that bad…" I said lying. Well, I guess I need a new plan. Marcus is not easy to catch. AT ALL.

 **Marcus' POV:**

"We're getting nowhere! Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't giving any sign that they trust me yet, and Leo is still trying to find evidence that I'm the "bad guy" here!" I yelled to Douglas. He simply said, "Patience, Marcus."

"Patience!? Why am I even doing this for you!? It's not like you're giving me anything in return! I'm a bionic robot; I can't even be a normal teenager for once without you sucking the life out of me!" I yelled. I was so done with him!

"Marcus!" He yelled. Great, now I was going to get a lecture… "What is your mission!?" He asked yelling. I was quiet. I knew the answer. "I asked you a question… WHAT IS YOUR MISSION!?" He yelled louder. "To take Adam, Bree, and Chase out," I said quietly.

"Good, I created you to do just that. I keep telling you these feelings, emotions, they're weakness. They will do NOTHING for you in the end," He explained,

"Marcus, I do care about you. Let me tell you, in the end. It's going to be all worth it. You and I will be the most powerful in the world, and no one, I repeat NO ONE will stop us. Not my perfect brother, not even pathetic little Leo," He added.

I sighed. I knew Douglas had a point, but did he really care about me? Ugh, I had so many things I still wanted to ask and question Douglas about but I held back. "I understand, Douglas," I said.

"Good, get in your capsule. We got to drain your emotions," Douglas told me. I went into the capsule without saying a word. He pressed the buttons on his computer and I was back to normal. Well, whatever normal is…


	5. Flashbacks and Unknown Sicknesses

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. But a couple of important things happen in this chapter! Enjoy**

 **Douglas' POV:**

Teenagers… BIONIC teenagers no less. Why do kids always ask questions and mess with your… STUFF! Keeping Marcus away from a normal life is like having Niagara Falls fall backwards, it's impossible.

Why did my brother have to be perfect at everything? You know what? I think he was jealous of me. I was getting too good and I knew that he would push me down if I grew stronger than him.

No, I'm not jealous of Donny if that's what you're thinking. Even though he has more money, he's happier, and more praised than me… Well… maybe I am just a little bit jealous of him. (Don't ever tell him I said that)

 _Flashback…_

"Donny! Guess what? I have enough power to create bionic soldiers! Wouldn't it be cool to have an army full of them and to have them do exactly what you say?" Douglas asked.

"Douglas, no! That's horrible! These bionic people should be saving the world, not attacking it. They should be superheroes. They should be able to think for themselves and help save the world at the same time," Donald explained.

"But, Donny, come on! We have an opportunity here and we can't blow it! I want you to be proud of me, but then again I want you to know that I'm a good scientist too and I know what I'm doing," Douglas replied.

"No, Douglas. It's final. No bionic soldiers," Donald said.

 _-End of flashback-_

Maybe I had let my brother down. What am I saying!? I need to be drained from my emotions (if only it was that easy for me to do to myself) I am a smarter, more intelligent, and more handsomer then my brother ever was/is! I have to move on.

 **Marcus' POV:**

I hung around Bree today. She's been really open with me. It's good for Douglas, but I also think it's an advantage for me. When we were getting ice cream, I looked at her and she was beautiful.

What am I even saying!? Douglas definitely needs to drain my emotions. I've never felt this way before. What was happening to me? Maybe I should ask Douglas… But Douglas would just drain this emotion before I even learned what it was. Maybe I should ask Chase… he is the smartest guy alive (He doesn't know I know that). You know what? That's what I'm going to do.

As we got ice cream, I noticed Chase had just got there. "I'll be right back, Bree. I have to talk to your brother about something," I said kind of in a rush. "Oh sure, I'll order for you. Just meet me back at our table," Bree replied.

I ran over to Chase. "Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure, is there a problem?" He asked. "Kind of, I wanted to ask you about this… thing that I can't really explain. But it makes me feel weird," I replied. I hope I explained it enough for him to help me.

"What kind of… thing? Like what are you feeling?" He asked. "Well I don't know. It only happens when I'm with Bree. My heart starts to beat faster, I get nervous around her, I think she's pretty," I start. One by one I started naming everything that happens when I'm around Bree. Did she have this virus or disease on her?

Chase waited until I was finished, "Uh. I have a diagnosis." I looked at him waiting for a response. What could it be? Was I sick? Would Douglas have to cure me? Was I going to die? (Technically robots can't die but with this unknown disease you never know!)

"You're in love with Bree," He replied with a smile.


	6. Gathering Courage and Excitement!

I was so confused! Me? In love with Bree? "What!?" I exclaimed. Chase nodded and said, "Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up." He started walking away. "Wait!" I said grabbing his arm, "I've never liked anyone in my life; I have no idea how to act around her. You need to help me!" I said.

"What can I do? No girl has ever liked me either," Chase said sighing. "Well, you have to know something!" I replied. "Alright, since she's my sister and you're my friend, I'll help you," He said. Yes! Finally I could talk to someone about how I felt.

"Okay, so what should I do?" I asked. "First things first: Bree likes guys that do things for her. Who go the extra mile to show her that they care about her. Like a couple months ago, this guy named Own who would create awful pieces of art for Bree but she loved it," Chase explained.

"Okay, so do you think I should take her home after we have ice cream?" I asked. "Sure, that's a start. You should also invite her out, like a date. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to puke… I'm in a bad dream," Chase said unsteadily and walked briskly to the bathroom.

I walked back to Bree. I sighed. I could do this! _"Just let her feel important,"_ I said to myself. I sat down at our table. "Hey! Sorry about that, I was talking to Chase," I said to Bree as I sat down. "No problem. Here's your ice cream. It's a tad bit melted because you were gone," She replied handing me my bowl of ice cream.

"Thanks," I said. I took a spoon and started to lick my melting vanilla ice cream. (Still so good by the way. If Douglas knew I was having ice cream he would kill me.) We finished our ice cream and now it was time to walk her home.

" _Deep breaths, Marcus,"_ I said to myself. "Hey, mind if I walk you home?" I asked. "Sure, that would be great," She said with a smile. We walked home, we talked a little. It was mostly silence but I'm glad I was able to walk her home.

We stopped at her doorway. Last thing I was going to try, I was going to ask her out on a date. She turned around before she went inside to face me, "Thanks again for walking me home. It was really sweet of you." "It was no problem. Thanks for inviting me to have ice cream. It was really fun," I said with a smile.

"It was no problem, I love hanging out with you," She replied. "I-I um was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime," I said. Did I do it right? "Like a date?" She asked. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. Did I seem too needy? "Sure, I would love to! Where should we go?" Yes! She said yes! "Uh, do you want to go to the movies?" I asked. "Sure, I'll meet you there at two," She said with a smile. "Great! Can't wait," I replied. She gave me a hug and went in her house. I DID IT.

 **Bree's POV:**

Oh my gosh! I can't believe Marcus asked me out! He is so sweet, and cute, and… HE'S PERFECT! I was so excited for tomorrow. Leo and Adam were on the couch playing video games after Marcus left. I raced in the house and squealed.

"What is it!? Is there a mouse!?" Adam asked getting up from the couch. Leo put the video game on pause. "A mouse!? Where?" Leo said and jumped into Adam's arms. "KILL IT!" Leo shouted.

"No! Guess who just asked me out on a date!?" I said excitedly. "Bree! I'm tired of these impossible games, just tell us!" Adam shouted. (Pause for effect) "MARCUS!" I shouted and started jumping up and down.

"WHAT!?" Leo screamed. He got out of Adam's arms. "MARCUS!?" Leo screamed. "Yeah! We're going to the movies tomorrow! I am so excited, he's so amazing!" I said sighing. Boy was I in love… "I forbid you to go out with that maniac!" Leo exclaimed.

"Since when are you my dad? I'm going out with him whether you like it or not," I replied. "I'm so happy for you guys," Adam said and was starting to cry. "Adam! It's just a date, it's not like we're getting married or anything… yet," I said.

Chase entered through the door, "So, how'd it go with Marcus?" He asked. "AMAZING! He asked me out!" I said squealing again. Leo ran into his room and slammed the door. What was up with him? "Wow! I actually did it!" Chase said.

"Did what?" I asked. What was he talking about? "I'm the one that gave Marcus the advice to ask you out and everything. He's liked you and he didn't know how to respond. I HELPED HIM WITH GIRL ADVICE!" Chase explained. "Aw! That is sweet and a little bit weird that he asked you," I replied.

"Wait, Marcus asked CHASE to help him? Wow, I feel bad for Marcus. He got bad advice…" Adam said. "Hey!" Chase exclaimed. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to go pick out my outfit for tomorrow when we go out!" I said excitedly. I super sped down to pick out my clothes. This date was going to be amazing!

 **Chase's POV:**

Am I good or what? I can't believe I actually helped a friend with girl problems and it worked! I'm like the perfect wingman! The best part is, Adam feels more stupid than usual and now I can rub it in his face.

As soon as Bree left, that is exactly what I did… "HA! I do know what girls like! And you know what the best part is? You're supposed to have interest in girls and I'm not!" I said to him. Wait, did I just insult myself while insulting him?

"Oh calm down, Chase! It's not a big deal. It doesn't actually count. Bree is our sister. At least you know her," He said simply. REALLY? That's all he had to say!? Oh well. I'm still counting it as a big deal. I really wanted to see how it would go tomorrow and maybe even see them there…. But how?

Then being smart paid off. I was going to spy on them. But who knew about spying on Marcus…. Leo.


	7. Date Night and BUSTED!

**Marcus' POV:**

The day of our date had finally come! I got into my best clothes (Douglas only gave me 20 sets of clothing; the best I could have is a green plaid shirt with skinny jeans and Nikes.) and I was ready to go pick Bree up!

Douglas came into my "room". He looked at me confused. "Why are you dressed nicer than usual?" He asked. I'll take that as a compliment! But wait, if I told him I was going on a date with Bree, he'd drain out my emotions! What to say, what to say…

"I'm going to the Davenport's house. They invited me to go to the movies. It will be the perfect time to find out more about their strengths and weaknesses," I replied with an evil smile. He smiled evilly back.

"Good, I'm really glad you haven't let your emotions get the best of you, Marcus. Keep it up and I won't have to drain them out," Douglas said! Yes! As long as I fake it, Douglas won't do a thing!

"Well, I better go. Bye Douglas," I said and I raced out of our basement. A couple minutes later I was at the Davenport's house. I fixed myself up, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

It took a minute for someone to answer but finally Bree opened the door. She was so beautiful! She had a navy blue short dress on with her hair curled and navy blue high heels. She was so… amazing!

"Hey!" I exclaimed. She smiled, "Hey." "You look amazing," I said. "Thanks, you do too. I love the green on you," She replied. I blushed. "So, you want to go?" I asked. "Yeah, we better hurry, I don't want my brothers following me out," She replied. We laughed.

I grabbed her hand and we walked to the movies, (it was only ten minutes up the block) I really hoped this night would go well…

 **Leo's POV:**

"They're gone!" I exclaimed. Chase and I came out of hiding from behind the counter. He had asked me to spy on Marcus and Bree while they were on their date. How could I refuse? I always love busting that robot freak's chops.

"Okay, we better get to the movies," I said as I walked towards the door. "Wait!" Chase exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "If Bree sees that we are spying on her and Marcus, she'll tell Mr. Davenport and he'll ground us, or worse!" Chase responded. "So? What do you suspect we do, Einstein?" I asked.

"I say we use cyber masks and cloaks so we can change into a different person. That way we can spy on her and if we mess up, she won't know it's us!" Chase exclaimed. "I love how your mind works!" I said. We ran to the lab, the plan was perfect!

-Time skip-

We got to the movie theater and we changed into our cyber masks. Chase turned into a muscular man with blonde hair and I turned into a scrawny nerd with glasses and braces.

"What the heck!?" I exclaimed, "How are you muscular?" "Listen, I just pulled off random pictures! What did you expect?" Chase replied. "Well, I was expecting me to be muscular. Because we all know you'll never be buff," I said. You'll never be buff either," Chase told me.

No comment.

We walked into the movie theater, paid our tickets and went inside. We were going to see Captain America: The Civil War. Just like Bree and Marcus. We walked into the theater and they were already playing trailers.

We looked carefully for Marcus and Bree. Then I saw them a couple seat away. "There they are!" I said pointing at them. Chase nodded. He started walking down the movie theater aisle.

I followed him. We sat a couple rows behind them. They were whispering to one another and laughing. Having a grand old time. (VOMIT) Then the movie started. Chase and I weren't even paying attention.

It was an hour and a half into the movie and we were still watching Bree and Marcus like a hawk. Then Marcus did the unthinkable. He did the yawn/stretchy thing and put his arm around Bree.

Chase looked at me in horror. This had to stop. "That's it I'm gonna punch that goodie two shoes in the face," I started and I got up and was about to walk over to Marcus. Chase grabbed me and started grunting.

I started fighting him. First silently and we both started getting louder and louder. I could feel people staring at us. "Chase, Leo what are you doing here!?" Bree yelled. We looked at each other! Oh no! Our cyber masks and cloaks must have come off while we were fighting one another.

Marcus was staring at me angrily. "Hey Bree… Hey Marcus… isn't it a nice evening?" I asked. Chase started to chuckle awkwardly. Then someone cleared their throat. We looked up. It was the movie theater manager.

He signaled Chase and me to get up and he pushed us out of the movie theater. We walked shamefully outside. "Oh, that was just… perfect," Chase said and kicked tiny rocks that were on the sidewalk.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked. Maybe Chase would have another bright idea. I mean, he is the smartest man in the world… "All I know is this: We are going to be in so much trouble with Bree when she gets home," Chase replied.

 **Bree's POV:**

The movie finished and Marcus took me home. We were both silent all the way. UGH! Why did my brothers have to ruin EVERYTHING? Marcus for sure would never go out with me again.

We reached Mr. Davenport's house and I turned around and faced Marcus. "I'm really sorry about tonight, my brothers can be so nosy sometimes," I said. "Don't worry about it, besides that whole thing, I'm really glad we had this opportunity to do this tonight," He replied with a smile.

He was so sweet! Even though the evening was ruined by my idiotic brothers, he still had a good time! "I would ask if you would want to do this again, but I'm afraid you'd probably say no because my family's weird…" I said.

"No! I'd love to do this again. We could go to the park or something. And a word of advice, don't tell your brothers," He replied. I laughed. "Well, thanks again for a good night," I said. "Again, no problem," He said softly.

I looked into his brown eyes and he looked into mine. I leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. The kiss felt like eternity. I closed my eyes. I felt like I was dreaming. We stopped and both smiled. I kissed him one more time, said goodnight, and walked into my house.

Chase and Leo were there with a cake. "Hey, this is a "we're sorry for ruining your date" cake," Leo said and gave me a piece. "Thanks, I've decided to forgive you guys, but next time, you guys are dead," I replied.

They glanced at each other. "What?" Chase asked in disbelief. "You heard me, don't EVER bother me and Marcus again, and I'll let you guys off the hook. Deal?" I replied. "Deal," Chase said quickly.

Chase and I turned to Leo. It wasn't Chase I was worried about, it was Leo. He crossed his arms. "Leo?" I started. "FINE! Only when you and Marcus are together, but when he's alone, then I can," Leo replied.

I smiled I went downstairs into the lab, got into my nightwear and went to sleep. Thinking and dreaming about Marcus. Best date ever!


	8. Females and Froyo Dates

**Adam's POV:**

Bree's been acting weird. She's been nicer than usual and every time someone asks her how the "date" went, she blushes and said it went well. That's it!? No other details!? What is wrong with her?

Marcus came over to play video games. He looked and acted different. When he came in and said hello the second thing he asked… wait… hold on let me check… yeah, the second thing he asked was where Bree is.

I told him she wasn't home and he frowned. But yet, we still played video games. As soon as he left, I raced into Leo's room and opened the door. "Leo!" I exclaimed. "What? Can you knock?" Leo asked. "Sorry," I started. I closed the door and knocked. "Come in," He said sounding annoyed.

I opened the door, "LEO!" I exclaimed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He yelled. "You have to help me figure out what's wrong with Bree and Marcus. They're acting weird," I replied. "I noticed that too. But I promised Bree that I wouldn't spy on Marcus and her while they are on a date," Leo said.

"Yeah, ON A DATE. But what if we can find out what happened when they aren't? Like maybe Bree will tell one of her lady friends what happened," I said. Leo got up from his bed, "That's the best idea you've ever came up with!" He exclaimed.

"Wow! Now I know what it feels like when Chase comes up with his "good ideas,"" I said. "Okay, who does Bree tell all her boy problems to?" Leo asked. "Probably Catlin. She always talks about boys with her," I said.

"Okay, so do you know when she usually talks to Catlin?" Leo asked. "Well, since the date was last night, I'm guessing she's going to have a full blown two hour conversation with her today… Wait! Today's Saturday, it's probably gonna be five hours," I explained. "Awesome! Wait, how do you know all this stuff?" Leo asked.

"I know more then you know. Probably because she's always in the living room talking to her when I'm watching my cooking show on Saturday. And she thinks I can't multitask…" I replied.

"Whatever, I'm gonna watch your cooking show with you and we're going to listen while we "watch" it," Leo explained. "Fine, but I have to catch you up to speed on what happened," I said. "No! I'm just gonna play along," Leo said.

"Alright, let's go. It's gonna be on in a minute," I said. Leo and I walked into the living room and turned on my cooking show. Bree was already on the couch and was about to call Catlin. "Don't mind us, just gonna watch," Leo said cautiously.

She rolled her eyes and called Catlin. "Catlin! Okay, I have to tell you what happened! I have to go into the bathroom. I don't want any other people to hear," She exclaimed. She looked at us in disgust and went into the bathroom and locked herself in.

"UGH! Come on!" Leo exclaimed. "What do we do now?" I asked. "Well, I heard her say that she was going on another date with Marcus tonight to my mom, maybe you should go," He suggested. "But, she'll know who I am! And once she knows I'm spying on her, she'll know you were involved. She won't give you any pity like yesterday," I explained.

"This is going to be hard. Chase and I used cyber masks and cloaks to disguise ourselves. Maybe you could do the same thing. But unlike Chase and I, you won't mess it up by attacking the other person," Leo said. "How will we get the cyber cloaks though? Only Chase and Mr. Davenport know how to do that," I asked.

"Chase!" Leo yelled. Chase entered the living room. "What!? I was studying for my AP Chemistry test on Monday," He said. "We need your help!" Leo exclaimed. We told the whole thing to Chase and he said, "Leo! No! We promised Bree that we wouldn't spy on her." "Buzz kill," I mumbled.

"WE emphasis on me and you, are not spying on Bree and Marcus. Adam is!" Leo replied. "You know what? Fine. I'll give you the cloak and masks but if you guys get yelled at, tell her I was NOT involved. Got it?" He asked. "Got it," Leo and I said at once.

Chase got the cyber thingies from the lab and gave them to me. "There, I programmed the cyber mask and cloak to look like someone different. Now, if you'll excuse me, my chemistry is calling to me," Chase said and walked back down into the lab.

Leo put the button thingies for the cyber cloak and mask on me and I pressed the button. I quickly changed form. Leo started laughing so hard. "What?" I said. But my voice sounded girly. "Give me a mirror…. Now!" I yelled.

Leo quickly gave me a mirror. I looked into it and the cyber mask and cloak had turned me into this freaky looking girl! "AAAH!" I screamed my girlier then Chase. "CHASE!" I yelled. He didn't answer.

"You have to go! Bree already left!" Leo said pushing me out the door. "I have no idea what or where I'm going!" I exclaimed. "They're going to be at the froyo place, you'll know them when you see them," Leo explained.

"Fine… but if you tell anyone that I'm dressed like this, I WILL KILL YOU," I yelled. I left and slammed the door on my way out. I walked to the froyo place in five feet heels. (I fell… wait… let me count… two million times!) I got to the froyo place and there was Marcus and Bree.

They were on line ordering their froyo. Well… since I'm here to spy on them, I guess there's no point in wasting a good froyo run. I stood behind them. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" I asked them. They both turned around. "Yeah. It is. I'm glad to be spending it with my boyfriend," Bree said and looked up at Marcus. He smiled at her.

"I see, well you two make a lovely couple," I replied. They both smiled and turned around. WOW! I was the best spy ever! They totally believed me. They got their froyo and so did I. They sat down a couple tables away from where I was sitting.

The whole time I was there, I was watching them like a hawk. A couple times they looked over at me and I quickly turned away. I was born to be a spy. After they were finished Marcus walked Bree home.

I walked home with them a couple feet away so that they couldn't see me. I fell once since I was trying to catch up to them in high heels, but thankfully, I was able to jump into the bushes before they noticed.

They got to our house and then I saw the juiciest thing ever. I got out my phone and recorded it as evidence. Bree and Marcus kissed! THIS WAS GOING TO BE SO GOOD! Bree walked into our house and before Marcus turned around, I jumped into the bushes that were next to our house.

As soon as he was gone I took off my cyber mask and cloak just how Leo showed me and went inside. "Leo!" I exclaimed as I walked in. I didn't realize Bree was still in the living room. "Adam? Why were you outside? And why are you covered in leaves?" Bree asked. I looked down at myself. Oh great. "I uh… was hunting for chipmunks," I said.

"Whatever, I'll be on the phone with Catlin," Bree said and walked into the bathroom. "What is it?" Leo asked as soon as she was gone. I ran to him and showed him my phone. I pressed on the video and it played. He looked at it in shock and said, "Okay, I need to throw up. RIGHT NOW."


	9. Goodbyes and a New Life

**Douglas' POV:**

Marcus has been acting strange. The last time I cleared his memory was three weeks ago. Maybe it's finally starting to kick in. He never really talks about a lot of things, and he always agrees with my plans to capture Adam, Bree, and Chase.

He's always asking what they're doing when I'm watching them through the cameras that he placed in their house. I mean, I love that he's on topic, but why is he all of a sudden agreeing with everything I do? Man, that last memory wipe must have worked pretty well.

He's been going over there more often than usual though. He's onto something… There's no way that he's completely wiped from his memories. But I do know this: If he's hiding anything: I WILL find out.

 **Marcus' POV:**

Bree and I have been dating for two weeks. She makes me so happy! Every day we meet up to study together. We laugh and talk. She tells me a lot about herself (not saying anything to hint that she's bionic) and she always asks me to talk about my life.

Honestly, I don't like talking about it. Every time she asks I frown because it's reality. Douglas still wants me to do this and I can't ignore that. I'm going to have to tell him sometime or else he'll find out! I need to be happy for once. Bree makes me happy.

So this was the day I was going to tell her… everything. I was going to tell Douglas everything too. But before he could wipe away my memory, I'd leave. Forever. I wasn't safe with Bree and I wasn't safe with Douglas. The way I couldn't harm anyone was to be by myself. If I'm honest, this was the hardest thing I had to do.

As I was packing my tiny bag I looked around our basement lab one more time. Wow. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I sighed. It felt good though. I was moving on. I needed to find happiness and contentment and I wasn't finding any here.

Douglas walked into our lab. "What are you doing, Marcus?" He asked. Okay here it goes… "I'm leaving, Douglas," I replied. He stopped walking. "What?" He asked. "I'm leaving," I repeated.

"Why?" Douglas asked. "There is something I never told you," I started. "And what's that?" Douglas asked. "I fell in love with Bree. I knew one day you would find out and drain my memory so I kept it a secret. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to be happy. That's why I'm leaving. I'm leaving her and I'm leaving you. I'm sorry Douglas, but I can't work for you anymore," I explained.

"You don't know what you're saying," Douglas said. "Yes, I do. For once in my life I finally know what I'm saying. Emotions are important. Without them, we'd be just as dumb as a dog. I'm not going to let you control my life anymore. Adam, Bree, and Chase are not going to let you control their lives either," I told him.

I turned around, took my bag, and left. He didn't even try to stop me. I turned around for one more time and said, "Goodbye, Douglas." Then I walked out the door. I got to be honest, it felt good. The last thing I had to do before I left forever was to tell Bree.

I reached their house and knocked softly on the door. Bree opened it. "Hey!" She exclaimed and gave me a hug. I embraced her. As soon as she let go, she noticed that I was frowning. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm leaving Bree. Forever," I said softly. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Tears started to roll down her cheek. "I'm leaving because I want to be happy," I replied. "You're not happy with me?" She asked.

"You were the first person to ever make me happy. It's my father. He was the one preventing me to be happy. You have to understand, if I stay here, I will never be happy ever again. He will forbid it," I explained.

"Please don't leave me," She said crying I gave her a hug. Tears rolled down my cheek as well. "I love you," I whispered softly. "I love you too. So much," She replied. I let go and wiped her tears off her face with my fingers.

"I'll never forget you," I said softly. "I won't either," She said. I softly gave her a kiss on the lips. Hoping it wasn't the last time I would see her beautiful face. We said our final goodbyes. She went inside her house and I walked away.

" _Why aren't you happy, Marcus? That's it. You don't have to let people control you anymore. You can be free,"_ I said to myself. But I wasn't happy. My freedom was Bree. I wouldn't be able to live without her.

-Flashback-

"Ugh! This is hopeless! I'm never going to pass my Chemistry test!" Bree exclaimed. "Listen, I have faith in you," I said with confidence. "But, I'm scared!" She said. "Don't be. I'm here to help you," I said softly.

"I love you," She said softly. "I love you too," I reply, "Now, let's get studying!"

-Two days later-

 _(I could still see Bree running up to me with excitement…)_ "Marcus! Guess what? I got an A on my Chemistry test!" She said with excitement. She waved around her chemistry test in the air. "That's great!" I exclaimed.

She squealed, gave me a hug and I kissed her on the lips. "Thanks for believing in me," She whispered as soon as we stopped. I smiled, "I will always believe in you." "I love you so much," She said. "I love you more," I said. "I love you most," She said. "I love you most of all," I replied.

-End of flashback-

I opened my eyes and tears were rolling down my face. I was on the bus ready to start my "new life". I looked out the window, "I will find a way, Bree," I whispered.

 **The end**

 **So that's it! I might do a sequel to this fanfic. Let me know what you guys thought! Did I mess with your feels? Do you think Marcus should have left Bree? Let me know!**

 **Remember #EliteBionicTribute or #TheEliteBionic in authors note and profiles on Fanfiction and Wattpad!**

 **-Angie**


End file.
